Falling Face Down
by xObsidian
Summary: Summary inside. COMPLETE. FINALLY...gawd....
1. The Proposal

"**blah" - regular talking. duh.**

**/blah/ - talking through mind link**

'_**blah' - thoughts**_

**Ryou and Bakura are dating and have been for awhile. Bakura asks Ryou to marry him. Bakura calls off the wedding after he meets Yami, and falls in love with him, or so he thought. Bakura realizes he loves Ryou more than anything, and decides to come back to Ryou. Ryou won't take him back because he's afraid he'll be left again. After a solid week of begging and random actions to show affection, Ryou realizes that Bakura really loves him and takes him back.**

**Jessi: Ok! This is my first kind of serious Fic. (except for the chicken part) Be harsh on reviews! I deserve the criticism. (sob sob sob)**

**Bakura: Yea, and I like how it starts off… (kisses Ryou)**

**Ryou: Kura, don't get all sexual now.**

**Jessi: Ummm… O.o**

**Ryou: But why does Kura have to meet Yami and fall in love with him?! **

**Jessi: I just want it that way. Kura? The disclaimer?**

**Bakura: Don't call me Kura, that's Ry-Ry's job.**

**Jessi: Fine. **

**Bakura: Jessi owns everything on the planets Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune and the Galaxy. Pluto's not a planet. (bows)**

**Ryou: (eating popcorn) ON WITH THE FIC!! **

**Jessi: CHILL. OMG! Well here it is!**

**Bakura: (attacks Ryou) Gimme some popcorn!**

**Jessi: Oh dear Ra.**

**Ryou's POV**

I awoke late in the afternoon. I had the most wonderful dream. In my dream, Bakura asked me to marry him! I really wish that would happen… I rolled over and there was Bakura staring at me absentmindedly, a worried look on his face, from the chair. I sat up on my elbows. "Bakura…is something wrong?" I asked him. He jumped at the sound of my voice, obviously not realizing I woke up. "Ryou," he said, "We need to talk." _'Uh oh. He sounds like…no. NO! He wouldn't do that to me., or would he? I thought he loved me!' _I was in deep thought and it startled me when Bakura's voice came in my head.

/Wouldn't do what?/ Bakura asked through the mind link. Damnit! I had forgot to close it down again.

/I have something very important to tell you./

/Bakura, you know you can tell me anything. Just tell me./

/Turn around first./

/…ok?/

I turned around, wondering what the hell was with this.

"Turn around my sweet little hikari." Bakura said.

'That's weird. He never calls me his sweet little hi-' I stopped short in thought when I saw Bakura on one knee a little black box in his hands. I knew what was happening, instantly. I was overjoyed. 'Calm, Ryou, Clam' I thought.

"Ryou. I love you more than anything Ra has given me, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

With his last words, he opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring I've ever seen.

"Yes Bakura!" I practically yelled. I jumped into his waiting arms and he carried me bridal style to the couch.

"I love you Ryou." he whispered as he kissed me deeply. His kisses were always passion filled. I hoped he only gave that much passion to me. With Bakura, you never know.

"I love you too Bakura."

**-- THE NEXT DAY --**

"Ryou! Guess what?!" Bakura exclaimed as he hung up the phone, then jumped on his hikari, then fell off onto the floor.

"Kura, I really wish you'd me more…gentle. I'm not made of stone you know." Ryou said, grabbing his stomach. "But what?"

"I got the job!" Bakura said.

"Honey, that's great! When do you start?" Ryou asked, hugging his dark.

"Tonight!" Bakura said. (He's very enthusiastic) "I'm hungry. What do you want? I'll make it." Bakura said.

Ryou froze. Bakura cook? Right. About a snowball's chance in hell.

"I guess I'd like some toast." he said. '_There. Simple toast. I sure hope to Ra he doesn't fuck it up' _

**Bakura's POV**

'_Toast. That's easy.' _I thought. I took out the toaster and the bread. _'Ok, I put the bread in the slot and then push this little lever down. Wait. What the bloody hell is this thing? 1-6? Is that like the minutes or hundreds of degrees or what? Oh well. I'll just make toast for Ry-Ry and chicken for me.' _

/Kura? Are you doing okay? Did you read the booklet like I told you?/ Ryou asked through the mind link.

/Yes, yes dear./

/Ok./

I went back to making toast. I seceded with little effort. Although I'm still not sure what those bloody numbers are for… Now for my chicken. I hunted the fork I used to prepare chicken with. "Ha!" I said to myself as I pulled the fork out of the drawer. I began stabbing my chicken with the fork. "ARISE! ARISE CHICKEN ARISE! ARISE CHICKEN!" I yelled at the frozen chicken. Just as I started to bring my fork down again, I felt Ryou's arm wrap around my waist and his other hand grand the one I was holding the fork with. He twisted with the most elegance and in one swift motion, he had the chicken in the freezer, fork in sink and toast in one hand. I have no idea how he managed all this in one motion while still keeping his arm wrapped around me. _'He's so cute when he's eating his toast! No, he's not just cute, he's SEXY.' _

/Thank you Kura. I believe you're quite sexy, too./ I heard through the mind link.

I blushed. Hikari wasn't soused to hear that.

--

**Jessi: That's it for chapter one!**

**Ryou: I really am not that elegant as you tell me to be. I'm quite the klutz.**

**Jessi: Shhhhhhhhh! The readers don't need to know that!**

**Bakura: I like the ending too! **

**Ryou and Bakura: (making out furiously)**

**Jessi: (staring with fascination and frustration) "If you two behave and stop sexing all over my computer, I MIGHT just throw a lemon in here somewhere!!**

**Bakura: (sits up and just holds Ryou's hand)**

**Ryou: BE GOOD KURA!**

**Bakura: I will.**

**Jessi: (cough) Ryou?**

**Ryou: PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN HAVE SEX WITH MY BOYFRIEND!! (slaps hand over mouth)**

**Jessi: Ummm… just listen to the cute little anime character.**

**Bakura: DID YOU JUST CALL RYOU CUTE?**

**Jessi: Gotta go! I'm in trouble. (runs from Bakura)**

**Bakura: (chases Jessi around) COME HITHER! I'M GOING TO SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM FOR THAT!**

**Ryou: Bye!! I love you all!**


	2. Work and Sleepovers

**Chapter 2**

"**blah" - regular talking. duh.**

**/blah/ - talking through mind link**

'_**blah' - thoughts**_

**Jessi: I have a new chapter!**

**Ryou: Does it involve lemons?**

**Bakura: PLEASE!!**

**Jessi: I was lying about the lemon. But it has some fun for Ryou and Yugi.**

**Bakura: DO YOU WANT TO GO TO THE SHADOW REALM?!**

**Ryou: Kura, go easy on her! She might do it if I ask her, she likes me. And I think she's cute!**

**Jessi: Awwwwwww, thanks Ryou! (blushes)**

**Ryou: (blushes)**

**Bakura: (death glare) I'm watching you two.**

**Jessi: (anime sweat drop)**

**Ryou: STOP FIGHTING AND GO ON WITH THE FIC!! Oh, and Jessi owns everything in the universe.**

**Jessi and Bakura: (stunned)**

**Jessi: I didn't know you could scream like that.**

**Bakura: Nicely done hikari!**

**Ryou and Bakura: (furiously making out)**

**Jessi: Not again…**

**Bakura's POV**

"Hikari, I'm fixing to leave! First day and I don't want to be late!" I called to my light. He quickly rushed out of the kitchen and gave me the hug of death. "Can't……Breathe……" I said. Ryou let go of me and I stared into his deep brown eyes. "I'll miss you Kura." he said, tears swimming in his perfect chocolate orbs. I can't stand him crying. There was only one way to fix it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. His tongue licked my lips, begging for entrance. I granted his entrance and began my fight for dominance. He overpowered me. A first for hikari. After I ran out of air I had to say goodbye to my Ryou. "I'll be home around 12, ok" He glanced at the clock. It was 7. Ryou burst in tears, not wanting me to leave. "Shhhhhhh. It's ok Ry-Ry." I said holding him close, running my fingers through his snow white hair. I pulled back looked at him, gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, and left for my first day of work at the club.

**Ryou's POV**

I paced around waiting for Bakura to get home. I glanced at the clock. 7:02 I read. Bakura had only left two minutes ago, yet I already expected him to be home any minute. _'Don't worry yourself, its just five hours alone.'_ I thought. I decided to call Yugi and ask him if he could stay here for the night, so I wouldn't be as lonely. "Yugi?" I asked. "Hey, I was wondering, could you stay with me tonight? Kura's gone to work and wont be back till 12." Yugi's response had me overjoyed.

"I'd love to. Yami went to work, too. Say, where does Bakura work?"

"At Club Metro. Why?"

"Yami works there to. Hmmm. They must have the same shift. I'll tell Yami I'll be at your place."

I sat there knowing Yugi was telling Yami the new plan through the mind link.

"Ok, I'll be right over!" and with that, Yugi hung up.

/Kura?/

/Yes, Hikari?/

/Yugi's going to spend the night./

/Ok, Ryou. Have fun. I love you./

/I love you too./

Just as I finished talking to Bakura, the door ball rang. I rushed over to it and opened it. There stood Yugi. I threw my arms around him and picked him up. "I am so glad I don't have to be alone!" I sang swirling Yugi all around. I set him down eventually. Yugi fell over out of dizziness. I helped him up and set him on the couch.

"Sorry Yug." I said, blushing. I tend to do that a lot.

"It's ok." he said. "Do we have any plans or are we just going to be random?"

"Well, I guess we can be random. What do you want to do?" I asked, not really thinking. Yugi thought for a moment. "You up for a game of truth or dare?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Sure!" I said we sat down on the floor and began.

**Yugi's POV**

'_I've always wondered what innocence tasted like, and now I'm finally going to find out.'_

"Truth or dare." I asked Ryou, hoping for a truth.

He thought for what seemed like forever. I sat quietly thinking of my question. I had the best question ever. It was like totally super special awesome. Whatever the hell that means. "Truth." Ryou finally said.

'_Yes, now I can finally ask that burning question.'_

"Ok," I started "Ryou, would you ever kiss me?" I asked cocking my head as I finished. _'PLEASE SAY YES!!'_ He sat there for a moment in thought. Hey at least he didn't go "WHAT?!" or kick me out. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again, still thinking. _'I can't take this anymore.'_ I tackled Ryou and pinned him to the floor and stared into his big brown eyes. "Yes." Ryou said, a devilish grin on his face. Ryou flipped me over so he was the one pinning me down. "Now I'm going to dare myself to kiss you." he said.

Then it happened, the moment I had wished for since I first saw Ryou, about 3 years ago. He kissed me. I couldn't believe it and I let out a gasp. That was probably the best thing I could've done because as I did, Ryou slid his tongue into my mouth. I moaned slightly, feeling myself give in. _'Innocence tastes sweeter than I imagined.' _

**Ryou's POV**

I kissed Yugi with more passion than I did with Bakura. I couldn't believe myself. I was kissing my best friend. I knew it was wrong but I didn't care, plus, it felt so right. All I wanted was Yugi. And he wanted me. Even better.

**Bakura's POV**

I had been at work long enough to know only two people there, Yami and a dude named Carl. Carl was the barkeep, Yami was a waiter just like me. Yami was very… handsome. _'Did I just think that?'_ I shook my head. My conscience had been totally forgotten. I decided to check on Ryou. I found upon doing so, that the mind link was blocked. I wasn't paying attention of where I was going and crashed into Yami. "S-s-sorry." I said, trying to cover the fact that I was nervous around Yami. I saw in his eyes that he too, had worry. "What's bothering you?" we both asked at the same time. I smiled. "No, I asked you first." we both said at the same time, yet again. We both started laughing, forgetting our worries.

**Yami's POV**

Me and my new co-worker, Bakura Ryo (made it up…I think) laughed. We had said the same exact thing at the same exact time. Twice. When he wasn't looking, I checked him out, looking him up and down. _'Not bad. Not bad at all.'_ I started to undress him with my eyes, but stopped quickly. I blushed , a rare thing for me. Bakura turned around to see me blushing. He smirked. "Checking me out are we?" he said. I blushed a dark crimson. I nodded. He examined me as I'd done to him without caring that I was watching. I blushed ever darker, if that was at all possible. I had on tight black jeans, a skin tight shirt, a collar around my neck, the usual. "Not bad." Bakura said to me, walking past me, bumping my hand, and grabbing it pulling his grip away as he walk further from me. I grabbed on tight and caught up to him. He pinned me up against a wall. I stared into his mocha eyes. Then I remembered a quote told to my by my hikari, Yugi's, grandpa. "Expect the unexpected." That quote rang in my head as Bakura leaned in for a kiss.

**Jessi: Behold, the all mighty cliffhanger! **

**Bakura: Hmph. I hate this ending.**

**Ryou: I hate it all.**

**Jessi: (sobbing)**

**Ryou: (hugs Jessi) Don't cry. I didn't mean it.**

**Jessi: (looks up) You really didn't mean to say you hated it all?**

**Ryou: No.**

**Bakura: (death glare)**

**Jessi: (notices Bakura and pulls away)**

**Ryou: (looks at Bakura) Kura, stop the death glaring!**

**Bakura: (continues to death glare)**

**Yami: (slaps Bakura across the face) There. **

**Bakura: (falls unconscious) **

**Jessi, Ryou, and Yami: YAY!! :D**

**Bakura: (wakes up) Go away.**

**Jessi: Bye people! If you want to know whether Yami kisses Bakura, if Yami pushes Bakura away, if Bakura teases him by pulling away, and what's going on between Ryou and Yugi, review and I'll write as fast as possible.**


	3. Powdered Doughnuts

**Chapter 3**

"**blah" - regular talking. duh.**

**/blah/ - talking through mind link**

'_**blah' - thoughts**_

Blah- song lyric

**Jessi: Chapter 3 is here!**

**Ryou: YAY!! :D I can't wait to see what happens.**

**Bakura: Am I really gonna kiss Yami?**

**Jessi: Shut up Mokuba.**

**Ryou: DON'T TELL MY YAMI TO SHUT UP! (tackles Jessi)**

**Bakura: Get em tiger!**

**Jessi: (pushes Ryou off) Dear Ra! Don't you know your weak?!**

**Ryou: (blushes) Sorry. I guess Kura rubbed off on me.**

**Bakura: IS THERE A LEMON?!**

**Jessi: Yes.**

**Ryou: With?**

**Jessi: You'll see.**

**Bakura: I really hate it when you do that.**

**Jessi: Deal with it. Oh, and the POV changes a lot in this chap.**

**Oh! And xnigtmare'snightmarex, I've seen it, but I really don't care for it. I just think its funny to put in a fanfic.**

Your lips upon my lips, could you just picture it? 

Temptation that I could never resist. 

Your skin upon my skin, 

would be the sweetest sin.

- Jessica Simpson, Sweetest Sin

**Yami's POV**

Bakura brought his lips down on mine. His lips tasted like cinnamon.

I slid my eyes closed slowly. He bit my lip, begging for entrance. I gave it to him. After all, he was the first male I'd ever kissed. His tongue explored my mouth. It felt so right, yet so wrong. Bakura broke the kiss moments later. _'Wow.'_

**Bakura's POV**

'_What have I done?! I've betrayed Ryou! But Yami's so damn sexy!' _I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I looked at my watch. 11:30 it read. Only thirty more minutes till I could get home to Ryou.

**--Regular POV--**

Back at Ryou's house, the boys had taken their game of truth or dare to the next level, and by next level, I mean just flat out sex. But I wont get into detail…(heh. I was lying about the lemon, but I might change my mind later on in the story)

:35 minutes later:

Bakura was out of work. He drove to the local 7/11 to pick up a treat for Ryou, since he knew he was probably rambling on and on to Yugi about how much he missed Him. _'Poor Yugi.' _Bakura thought. He picked up a package of powdered doughnuts, Ryou's favorite kind, and sat then on the counter. "That'll be 1." the lady behind the cash register said. Bakura handed her a dollar, grabbed the doughnuts and walked out. He couldn't wait to get home and see his little hikari.

**Bakura's POV**

I drove up to the house and parked the car. I was very tired. All I wanted was to see Ryou and for us to go to bed. I walked up the steps and tried the door. It was unlocked, much to my surprise. "Ryou?" I whispered. No answer. I set the doughnuts on the table. I looked around and soon found Ryou. He was holding Yugi in his arms. They were both wearing nothing but boxers. The boxers were riding low on their hips, almost exposing their manhood. _'I wonder what the hell they did…' _I knew better, they were probably just hot, but that didn't cover the fact that they were holding each other. _'Ryou does that to me in his sleep all the time. Probably just a reaction' _just as I finished thinking that, Ryou snuggled closer and whispered "Yugi…love…you…I…" in his sleep. _'That's just weird. He never whispers in his sleep.' _He just told Yugi he loved him backwards. I raised my eyebrows so high I think they went off my face. "Whatever, it's nothing." I said to myself as I went to bed, wondering if they had done something. I was also, for some reason, do I dare say it? _Jealous._

**Jessi: Sorry if that was a short chapter, its like, 2:18am and I have writers block.**

**Ryou: Heh heh heh, BAKURA'S JEALOUS!!**

**Bakura: Shut up.**

**Jessi: (Removes Bakura from room)**

**Ryou: Can you make him more jealous? I like knowing I'm making him jealous.**

**Jessi: I'm sorry, I have to make him make you jealous.**

**Ryou: (sigh) Oh well…**

**Jessi: Until next time. Oh! There's probably going to be around 10-15 chapters so just keep waiting. I'll try to get one up a day.**


	4. Ryou's Mistake

**Chapter 4**

"**blah" - regular talking. duh.**

**/blah/ - talking through mind link**

'_**blah' - thoughts**_

Blah- song lyric

**PLOT CHANGE!!**

**Ryou and Bakura are dating and have been for awhile. Bakura asks Ryou to marry him. Bakura calls off the wedding after he finds Yugi and Ryou sexing it up on the living room floor. Bakura decides to date Yami for comfort. Bakura realizes he loves Ryou more than anything, and decides to come back to Ryou. Ryou won't take him back because he found Yugi and thinks that Bakura hates him. After a solid week of begging and random actions to show affection, Ryou realizes that Bakura really loves him and that he really loves Bakura and takes him back. Yami and Yugi might just fall in love, too.**

**Jessi: We're back! And I would like to present the 'favorite reader award' (not that you others don't count, I love all my readers and your reading of my story and opinions! :D ) to xnigtmare'snightmarex. Thanks for the awesome reviews. every time I get one, it puts a smile on my face and makes me in a better mood. (that goes for her/him and all of the other readers that read my suckish work!)**

**Jinni: That's right, and I took over this time!**

**Jessi: Yami! What are you doing here! This is my fic!**

**Jinni: You'll see. Ima spice things up!**

**Bakura: I don't EVEN want to know.**

**Ryou: I DO! Tell me Jinni!**

**Jinni: No. Hikari?**

**Jessi: Yes?**

**Jinni: Can I do Bakura's POV?**

**Jessi: …I guess.**

**Jinni: (whispers to Bakura) You're in for a shock in the morning.**

**Bakura: Cool.**

**Ryou: (jumps on Jessi) LEMON?! PWEASEEEEEEE?**

**Jessi: No… on ****ONE**** condition. **

**Ryou: Yes?**

**Jessi: (kisses Ryou)**

**Bakura: (death glare)**

**Jinni: (wolf whistle) YOU GO GIRL!**

**Bakura: :Jealous: :**

**Jessi: ON WITH THE FIC! (Resumes kissing)**

**Bakura's POV**

I woke after what seemed like forever. I glanced at the clock. 1:30 it read. _'Oh my Ra! I slept late!' _I managed to walk out of the bedroom and into the bathroom to take a shower. I sang in the shower today. I have no idea why, but I just felt compelled to. "Try to let go of the truth, The battles of your youth. 'Cause this is just a game, It's a beautiful lie. It's a perfect denial. Such a beautiful lie to believe in. So beautiful, beautiful lie." - Beautiful Lie, 30 Seconds to Mars 

I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I threw on random clothes and went into the living room. I froze the instant I saw inside. There, on the floor, was Ryou and Yugi. What's so bad about that? Well I'll tell you. They were french kissing. Almost naked. In the floor. I heard Ryou moan and I sat in the hallway watching them.

**(a/n: slight lemon warning!) **Ryou and Yugi didn't seem to notice me. I wanted to kill Yugi, but I sat back, out of heartbreak. Yugi then got a doughnut, which Ryou had obviously found and fed it to Ryou. Ryou returned the favor by doing the same. Then things started to get nasty. They laid down on top if each other, Ryou on top, Yugi on bottom. Yugi pulled Ryou in for another kiss. Ryou gratefully gave it to him. Then Ryou did a strip tease with the only thing he had on. His boxers fell to the ground. Yugi looked at him in shock as Ryou knelt down and pull of his boxers with his teeth, revealing a erection. Ryou smiled devilishly. He bent down and started to suck on Yugi's length.

I sat there, not believing this. I wanted to run. I wanted to hide. I wanted to cry, but I didn't. I was Bakura Ryo for Ra's sake! I just sat back, quietly watching. _'I'll make myself noticed after the both come.' _After about five minutes, they stopped and laid down next to each other, holding hands. _'Finally!' _I stood up and slowly walked over to the now naked boys. "Did you enjoy yourselves?" I spat at then coldly. Ryou and Yugi sat up in a heartbeat. "B-Bakura! How long have you been standing there?" Ryou asked, letting go of Yugi's hand and pulling on his boxers.

"Long enough to see you have sex with Yugi!" I said. _'I sound like Seto Kaiba.' _Yugi blushed. He got up and started to put the rest of his clothes on silently.

"Kura, I-" I cut him off. "

Save it for someone who cares! And just to let you know," I said, pointing to the ring on my ringer, "Our wedding is OVER!" I yelled the last word and ran out the door, crying. I took off the ring and slid it into my pocket. Wondering the streets, I was lost in thought. /Kura where are you?/ I heard Ryou ask through the mind link. I had been to depressed to think about shutting it down. I almost closed it, but being his Yami, I kept it open.

/What? Don't you think you've done enough damage to my heart already!?/

/Kura, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go as far as to have sex with Yugi./

/Then what were you doing kissing him when I first saw you?/

/Well, he was, umm, teaching me how to, uhhh, kiss seductively./

/WHAT KIND OF LAME EXCUSE IS THAT?/

/Now now, don't get mad. It was just some harmless kissing. And where are you?/

I walked briskly back to the house and came in, I really hadn't gone that far anyway.

"RYOU!" I yelled, sending a crying Ryou out from the kitchen. I dropped my anger when I saw him holding the engagement ring in his hand as he walked into the living room.

**Ryou's POV**

I love Bakura. I LOVE him, but I let myself go and had sex with Yugi. Now the love of my life, my dark, has called off our wedding. I felt terrible. I wanted to evaporate of the face of the Earth and never return. The next thing I know, Bakura has me wrapped in a death hug. I cried even harder and pushed him away, running to the bathroom. I pulled out a knife and made a gash on my upper arm. I cried and cried. "Ryou? Open the door, I know what your doing!" Bakura called. He obviously didn't check to see if it was unlocked. He tried the door, and found it was open. He rushed in taking one took at me and muttering something along the lines of "Stupid hikari." He took out a first aid kit. I cried as he bandaged my wound. "Done." I looked him. Then I had a recap of all the good times me and Kura had.

**--Regular POV--**

_Recap_

_(Listen To Your Heart playing in head while remembering)_

_Ryou and Bakura had just found out that they loved each other and got together. _

_Their first date, walking along a sandy beach in the moonlight._

_Their first kiss, which happened to be in the hallway at school._

_Their first FRENCH kiss, which was in at school during lunch._

_The time they went to prom together and all of their friends, except for Seto and Joey, who are together, stared at them when they arrived._

_The day when Bakura surprised Ryou with a night in Paris._

_The day when the first had slept in the same bed, which happened to be at a Hilton in Paris._

_The first time they had sex, which also, unsurprisingly was in Paris._

_The day they almost died laughing when Seto Kaiba told of his undying love for Joey in front of their friends. _

_The day Ryou was led outside in the rain, and then it turned into a "The Notebook" moment._

_The time when they set their two Egyptian friends, Malik and Marik, up on a blind date, and nearly died of laughter._

_The day when Bakura proposed._

_There were really no other memories right of the bat._

_End Recap_

**Ryou's POV**

I cried even harder as I thought of all the times me and Kura had together. I threw it all away by giving in. And I really just want to have sex with him for the doughnuts he bribed me with, but I should've just stolen them and shoved them down my throat. I realized what I'd done to Kura as well. I cried myself to sleep. I swear I felt Bakura kiss me one last time before he left me in our bedroom. I drifted off in a deep sleep, reliving the recap as a dream.

**Jessi: I hoped you liked it!**

**Jinni: I loved it actually. Well done hikari!**

**Bakura: (crying) That was so sad! (busts out crying harder)**

**Ryou: (crying so hard he's about to puke)**

**:Listen to Your Heart Plays:**

**Jessi: So…sad! (cries on Jinni's shoulder)**

**Jinni: I cant stand to see you guys cry! Stop! (starts crying)**

**Seto Kaiba (a/n: Were did he come from!?): (crying as well) That was…touching.**

**Mokuba: (the only one not crying in Yu-Gi-Oh!) Uhhh…Bye? Want more? Tell Jessi and Jinni in a review! They're always happy to write more!**

**Jessi: (nods head) Please?**


	5. Uncontrolable Emotions

**Chapter 5**

"**blah" - regular talking. duh.**

**/blah/ - talking through mind link**

'_**blah' - thoughts**_

Blah- song lyric

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, it would be rated m, tea and mai wouldn't be in it. And a lot of Yaoi!**

**Jessi: We have returned! And the plot of this chapter is xnigtmare'snightmarex's, but I put it to work!**

**Jinni: It is true!**

**Seto: Why am I here? I'm not in this story.**

**Ryou: Yea! This is mine and Bakura's story!**

**Jessi: I like Seto.**

**Bakura: Jessi and Seto sitting in a tree…**

**Jinni: F-U-C-K-I-N-G!**

**Seto: (blushes)**

**Jinni and Bakura: (laughing really hard)**

**Seto: (looks at Jessi)**

**Jessi: (looks at Seto)**

**Mokuba: KISS THE GIRL!!**

**Seto: (still looking at Jessi) Shut up Mokuba.**

**Seto: (kisses Mokuba with mucho passion)**

**Jessi, Jinni, Bakura, Ryou, and Mokuba: (anime sweat drop)**

**Jessi, Jinni, Bakura, Ryou: (laughing)**

**Seto: On with the fic. DAMN YOU JESSI!!**

**Maireigh (my bff Jill): I LOVE SETO KAIBA! (jumps Seto)**

**Seto: DAMN THE FANGIRLS!**

**Ryou's POV**

When I woke up I saw that Bakura had gone out. I wanted to approach today him, but then I remembered what happened last night. I fell to the floor and broke down and cried. _'I've lost my Bakura forever.'_

**Bakura's POV**

I wandered through the streets, crying about last night's incident. I still couldn't believe Ryou would cheat on me right after I asked him to marry me. I pushed my way through all the crowds of people, having nowhere to go. I broke out into a run, I wanted to escape. I needed Ryou, but I guess he doesn't need me. I was lost in those thoughts when I crashed into something- rather some_one_. I looked up from the ground and saw tri-coloured hair. _'Yami?' _His smooth low voice rang in my ears. "Bakura?" I jumped up off the ground, and enveloped Yami into a tight squeeze. He returned the action and tilted my chin up. "Bakura why are you crying?" he asked me, voice full of worry. His amethyst eyes bore deep into my mocha ones, his full of concern, mine full of pain. "R-Ryou." I managed to say before busting out in tears once again. After about five minutes of crying, I came to. "What happened with Ryou?" Yami asked. "I caught him…" my voice trailed off. I took the ring that I still had in my pocket and rand my finger around it. _'Ryou.' _I placed the ring back in my pocket and looked up, knowing I had to be strong. "I caught him cheating on me with his friend Yugi Moto." Yami's head jerked up at the name.

"You did say Yugi Moto, right?" he asked. I shook my head yes. "He's my hikari." I listened to what he said then I actually looked at him, for the second time. I knew what was coming. My mind shut off completely. I took his chin in my hand and crushed my lips against his. He returned the kiss with as much passion. I bit his bottom lip slightly. I was granted access. I tangled our tongues together. Several people stopped and stared. I can't blame them. How many times a day can you just walk down the street and find two guys in a heated french kiss? On most days, none. I ended the kiss, my lungs screaming for much needed, but unwanted air. I grabbed his hands and laced our fingers together. "Yami, will you go out with me?" I asked, not realizing that this was going to screw up my chances with Ryou even more. "Of course." Yami answered back. I looked into his amethyst eyes before dropping our hands and pulling away. "I better get home. I don't want Ryou to get worried about me." He looked at me with slight confusion. "Who's Ryou again?" he asked, his eyes narrowing only slightly. "Oh. Hes my roommate, and hikari. Nothing more." I lied. _'Oh, Ryou? Hes just my life and my everything, who doesn't know how much he hurt me or how much I love him.' _And with that, I left Yami and went back home.

**Ryou's POV **

I heard the door open, and I looked up. It was just Bakura. I buried my face in my knees again and resumed crying. I felt a arm around me and looked up at Bakura, knowing it was him. Had I really grown so obsessed with him that I recognized him by his touch?

I scooted away. "Ryou, come on. Please don't do this. I-I…" Bakura's voice faded.

"You what?" I asked, wanting to know what he intended to say, my face still in my knees. "I-I still…love you." he finally said. Bakura stood up. I tackled him and forced him onto the floor. I thought I had him pinned, but then he flipped me over, so he was the dominant one. I whimpered. He hadn't ever done this before. Bakura lent down and crushed our lips together. It felt good to be with him again. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, as well as the top. I gave him the access he wanted. His tongue explored every inch of my mouth. He pulled away panting. I cried again after he pulled away. "Ryou! Why are you crying?" Bakura asked. "You don't taste the same. You taste like someone else!" I said. Damn, I really had become obsessed with him. I knew when he tasted different. Bakura muttered something I couldn't understand. I just sat there, letting my tears stain my face. Bakura gave up, and walked into the living room. I got up and started making something for me to eat, singing as I went along. "I want you and I feel you, Crawling underneath my skin. Like a hunger like a burning, To find the place I've never been. Now I'm broken and I'm faded. I'm half the man I thought I would be. But you can have what's left of me" -Nick Lachey, What's Left of Me. After I finished making my sandwich, I started to ask Bakura if he wanted one, but when I looked into the living room I saw him curled into a ball, his sobs shaking him. I wanted to comfort him, tell him I was sorry, but I knew it would be best if I left him alone. I ate and went over the TV, and opened the movie cabinet under it. I pulled out "The Notebook" and put it in, and turned it on. I flipped through the chapters until I found the kiss in the rain. I watched it, tears forming in my eyes. It was my favorite scene for many reasons. 1. It was romantic. 2. Bakura made the scene a reality for me. 3. It was cute. And some other reasons, but oh well. I only needed one. I turned it off and went into Bakura's room. I laid down on his unmade bed and inhaled the scent of his sheets. I slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking only about him.

**Bakura's** **POV**

I got up and decided I needed to rest. I walked into my bedroom, only to find Ryou, with a tear stained face, asleep hugging a pillow whispering my name. I smiled and laid down next to him, wrapping an arm around him in a protective manner. I closed my eyes and thought of Ryou, and how badly I wanted him back.

**Jessi: END!**

**Seto: (crying) Stop making me cry!**

**Jinni: Jessi, you really are good about making the people fall asleep. And cry.**

**Jessi: I know.**

**Bakura: Tell me about it.**

**Ryou: I agree.**

**Seto: (shaking uncontrollably with sobs)**

**All: ….(busts out laughing)**

**Jessi: Until next time.**


	6. The Language Of Love: French

_Chapter 6 (my less serious chapter)_

"_blah" - regular talking. duh._

_/blah/ - talking through mind link_

'_blah' - thoughts_

**Blah- song lyric**

**If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, kids would be scarred for life by the many lemons and all the Yuri/ Yaoi couples! And Anzu would not be in it. DAMN HER FRINDSHIP SPEECHES! So I did some Anzu bashing! XD**

**Jessi: Chapter six…yay.**

**Jinni: Well you seem enthusiastic.**

**Jessi: Shut up.**

**Ryou: Awww. She's depressed. Want a hug?**

**Jessi: No.**

**Bakura: Want a hug from me?**

**Jinni: She said no through our mind link.**

**Ryou: Then who does she want a hug from?**

**Jinni: She says her bff.**

**Crystal (bff): (hugs Jessi)**

**Jessi: IT'S PEANUTBUTTER JELLY TIME!**

**All: (randomly dancing)**

**Luke (a dude that is totally awesome from camp): EMO HAIR PARTY!! :D**

**Jessi, Luke, Crystal, Jinni, Ryou, Bakura: EMO HAIR! (yes, we all have emo hair)**

**Ryou's POV**

I woke up with an arm around me. I turned slightly to see Bakura smiling at me. "You're up. Come on now, you're going to be late for school." he said. I looked at the clock. I had thirty minutes to get ready and get my ass in a desk. "Shit!" I jumped out of the bed and to the closet. I pulled out my school uniform and decided I could skip showering this morning. I raked my fingers through my hair and gathered my books. "Bakura, are you coming?" I called from the door. "Yea, I'll be there…eventually." "Ok." I ran to school, and into my first class, French. I couldn't believe it when Bakura was at our desk, ready to go. I walked over and sat down two minutes before the bell rang, murmuring something about Bakura's shadow magic.

**Regular POV**

Ryou and Bakura sat at their desk, not paying attention to the teacher, for they were to busy writing notes.

_I'm bored.- Ry_

_Me to.- Kura_

_Guess what?- Ry_

_Que?- Kura (English: What?)_

_Nous l'avons faildans l'obscurité avec des sourires sur nos visages. Nous avons laissé tomber dedans bon caché dans les endroits secrets. Nous ne combattons pas loyalement. -Ry (English: We did it in the dark with smiles on our faces. We dropped and well concealed, in secret places. We don't fight fair.)_

_What the hell does that say?- Kura_

_It's part of a song we love!- Ry_

_The Takes Over the Break's Over?- Kura_

_Qui.- Ry (English: yes)_

_Ja' Tamié.- Kura (English: I love you.)_

_Merci. Ja' Tamié. Kura, you made me blush!- Ry (English: thank you, i love you.)_

"Ryou? Bakura? Is there something you would like to share with us?" Bakura and Ryou looked up, Ryou with a dark blush staining his cheeks. Bakura just sat there smirking. Mrs. Bucher, the French teacher, walked over and took the note off the teens' desk.

Ryou sat, horrified, as the teacher read the note aloud.

"No…" Ryou whispered. Several of the girls in the class were laughing when she read where Bakura had said that he loved Ryou.

"I don't have to take this!" Bakura said, rather loudly, and ran out of the classroom. Ryou grabbed his messenger bag and ran out of the classroom. "Bakura! Wait! Ja' Tamié!" he called.

--

After a few minutes wondering Bakura heard Ryou's voice calling out for him. "Bakura!" Ryou launched himself at Bakura, tackling him to the ground. Ryou was flipped over once again, only to be kissed. Just as he kissed him, the bell rang but they didn't seem to notice or really care. They were to lost in their kiss to notice the now growing crowd around them. Bakura was glad that Yami and Yugi were absent today. They broke apart for air. Ryou looked up at all the students around them, as they wolf whistled at them.

Bakura quickly stood up and helped Ryou up before getting an evil grin on his face. Bakura pulled Ryou over to him and kissed him again, this time, making it a french. As soon as they separated, their friends Malik and Marik came up out of the crowd. "Why should we let you steal the spotlight?" Malik said, smirking at Marik.

"We never said we had to…" Bakura said knowing the look on Mailk's face.

"Well then. We shall join you." Marik said pulling Malik over to him. Malik and Marik became involved in a heated kiss, as well as Bakura and Ryou. Everybody was wolf whistling at the couples, before they saw the strictest teacher in the school approaching and then they made a run for it. The four teens, obvious to everything, kept on kissing. "And what do you think you four are doing?" The more innocent looked up, fear in the hikari's eyes. Marik noticed this and pushed Malik behind him. "Kissing. And might I ask you why you have a problem with homosexuality?" asked Bakura as he pushed Ryou behind him as well, menillium _(no clue how to spell that) _ring glowing. "It's not meant to be. It's wrong and sick, you stupid queer." he spat back. Marik and Bakura looked at each other and knew what to do. They sent the teacher to the shadow realm. Permanently. "Well, we have to get to class." Malik said, dragging Marik along as he walked to their next class. "Us, too." Ryou said, pulling Bakura along as well. They made it to their respective classrooms and sat down to endure yet another boring and pointless lesson. Thankfully, they all made it through the day and did not die of boredom, though they were very close to doing so. And they all thanked Ra that Anzu did not give them a lecture about how its wrong to send people to the shadow realm and to be friends with all of the people in the school. Like they would ever do that. But she did however, bitch at Marik for having such wild hair that looked like he had just had sex. Guess where Anzu is now? The shadow realm, for the time being.

**Jessi: I finished yet another chapter.**

**Jinni: Good job on your French!**

**Jessi: Well I am half french after all.**

**Bakura: Are you British?**

**Jessi: No, but I can have a perfect accent.**

**Ryou: YAY!**

**Jessi: And the evil teacher, and his comment about queers, was not my feeling for them. I ****LOVE**** gay/lesbian/bisexual people. They make up half of my friends! I based him on professor Snape from Harry Potter! **

**Jinni: They do?**

**Ryou: They do! That's wonderful.**

**Jessi: They do.**

**Bakura: Well we have to go. Goodbye people, if there is anyone reading this…**

**Ryou: Don't crush Jessi's sprit you ass! (slaps Bakura)**

**Bakura: Ok. Fine.**


	7. Ryou's Change of Heart

**Chapter 7**

"**blah" - regular talking. duh.**

**/blah/ - talking through mind link**

'_**blah' - thoughts**_

Blah- song lyric

**Jessi: So sorry I haven't updated in a while. This chappie is most likely gonna suck and be rather short since I have writers block.**

**Jinni: And school recently started back, so we're busy with that.**

**Ryou: Jessi why are you crying?**

**Jessi: I'm crying?**

**Bakura: Yes.**

**Jinni: Oh, she doesn't want to talk about it. Bad memories.**

**Jessi: (jumps Bakura) I WANT A PONY FOR MY BIRTHDAY!!**

**Ryou: O…..k……….O.o?? When is it? **

**Jinni: September 4****th****. **

**Ryou: Well, happy birthday.**

**(the following chapters 7-10 take place on the same day, at different times)**

Come please, I'm callin. And all I need from you. Hurry, I'm fallin.- Savin Me, Nickelback.

Ryou sat on the floor in a crumpled heap. He had just heard news from Yugi that Bakura was going out with Yami. He had been crying for three hours straight. He had a picture of him and Bakura kissing in the moonlight in his hands. Tears were now staining the picture in various spots. _'Why?' _he thought. "I thought you loved me." he whispered to no one.

/Hikari, what troubles you so?/

/Nothing. Just go have fun with Yami./

/Are you sure you're okay with this?/

No. /Yes./

/Ok, well if you insist. I'll be home around 11./

/Ok. I love you, even though you don't love me./

But I do love you. More than you could know. /Ok Ry-Ry./

/Bye./

/Bye./

-- Later --

Ryou sat there, knowing that Yami and Bakura were probably kissing by a wall somewhere while Bakura felt him up. Yami was probably shocked by how gentle Bakura's touch was, compared to how fierce he looked. Ryou shuddered, pushing the thoughts away. _'I miss you Kura.' _He slowly went to his bedroom and tried to fall asleep. He fell asleep five minutes before Bakura walked out the doors of a movie, a tear streaming down his perfect alabaster face.

--

I want to tell you what I've done for you. 15,000 tears I've cried. Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you.- Going Under, Evanescence.

" Ryou?" Ryou heard someone whisper his name. He knew the voice as Bakura's and instantly woke up. He felt like he had just fallen asleep. Which he proved to be true. "What do you want?" he said with a fallen face.

"I wanted to apologize for being late. I didn't want you to worry."

Ryou was shocked. Bakura worried about him? Never. "Yea, whatever." he said harshly.

Bakura felt heartbroken. Ryou had been so cold to him lately. He was acting like Seto Kaiba before he had Jounouchi. "Ryou, you've changed so much. What's wrong?"

"Like you don't know." he whispered, then held his head down. "I've given EVERYTHING for you. My life, putting up with that _monster_ of a father so I could see you even once a day out of a week, and my self esteem and confidence. I've cried so many tears for you, bled so many drops out of frustration and it eventually came through in the end. But what do I get in return? A BROKEN HEART! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME! I BELIEVED YOU, BUT YOUR LOVE WAS A LIE! I TRUSTED YOU! Well, that's what I get for falling in "love" with a TOMB ROBBER! So much for 'forever,' " he said, then eventually yelled looking up just slightly so that his bangs shadowed over his eyes perfectly. Bakura let out a gasp involuntarily. Ryou looked positively evil, almost like a perfect mirror image of himself. "Ryou…you look-" He was cut off by a sinister voice, laced with acid.

"Shut the fuck up, and get out of my bedroom before I remove you myself. And trust me, you don't want that." Ryou pointed to the door.

Bakura looked at Ryou in utter shock, not believing the words came from his little hikari. _'Holy fuck.'_

"And Bakura, another thing. Don't EVER call me 'your little hikari' again unless I tell you can."

Bakura was still in utter shock at Ryou's actions. It made him squirm uneasily knowing he could read his thoughts. He'd only seen Ryou like this once before. The day he was forced to go to his dads funeral last March. His father had abused him till he was broken physically and emotionally. He had the same glower in his eyes as he did that day when all he said to his now dead father that he hated him, was glad he was dead and he was rid of the suffering, and spat on his grave. He never regretted any of it.

He finally gave up and walked out of Ryou's bedroom, the hikari's glower burning two holes through him.

--

(Around 12:00 pm)

After Kura had left, Ryou cried into his pillow for god knows how long. _'I'm going to kill Yami for stealing my life. He. Will. Pay.' _Yes, he would. But for now, all he wanted to do was get out of the house for a while. After all, he'd been in it for the past two days crying and sleeping. Almost as if on cue, Ryou's blackberry rang. He sighed, picking it up and answering the call.

"Hello?"

"RYOU!" a high pitched voiced squealed. Yugi. "Ra, you're FINALLY up?! Yami, he's FINALLY AWAKE!"

"Well hello to you to Yugi."

"I wanted to know if you would like to go out today? Just me and you?"

Ryou suddenly felt cheery. "I'd love to."

"YAY!!" screeched a rather girlish voice.

"Tea?"

Yami answered, and Ryou cringed at the smooth lowness of his voice. _'Very gruff and…sexy. No wonder Bakura likes him so much.' _"No, that was Yugi. Hey, tell Bakura I'll be by at 6 for tonight if you wouldn't mind?"

"No problem." He tried to hold back the despise and hate in his voice. It worked, much to his surprise.

"BYE RY-RY!"

"Bye." he whispered before sliding the device into his pocket. He needed something nice to wear for tonight. He made a mental note to tell Bakura of the changes before he left as he stepped into the shower and let the warm, fresh, water intertwine with his salty tears.

**Jessi: END! Gomen, I'm busy trying to get a dude I have my eyes on, and school and random one-shots. But I'll try not to neglect you even more. Just be patient. I hope you liked it. R and R? And PLEASE tell your friends. (puppy eyes taught by none other than Joey, Mokie, and Yugi)**

**Ryou: I love this chappie!**

**Bakura: Real deep.**

**Jinni: That totally rocked my face off. (that's my sis's quote)**

**All minus Jinni: (anime sweat drops) …O.o??**

**Jessi: (hangs up sign) **

**SIGN: Will make next update before the 8****th**** of September. If she doesn't, you may kill the authoress.**

**Ryou: (waves) Bye bye!**


	8. Yugi's Chapter

**Chapter 8: Yugi**

"**blah" - regular talking. duh.**

**/blah/ - talking through mind link**

'_**blah' - thoughts**_

Blah- song lyric

**Jessi: OMG! I had the best birthday ever! I got a professional art kit the size of China! Now I can draw my random puppy, tender, angst, and other shippings! And a shit load of mangas! There's a note to everyone who reviewed chapter 7 at the end.**

**Jinni: But not a pony. (fake sobs)**

**Ryou: (Uncovers sheet in room) HERES YOUR PONY!**

**Bakura: I picked it out special for you bud.**

**Jessi: (freaking out) OMGFD! IT TOTALLY ROCKS MY FACE OFF! (face falls on floor while Jessi is listening to rock music)**

**Ryou: I can fix that. (repairs face)**

**Jessi: (hugs Bakura) HUGGLES!!**

**Bakura: (gives Jessi to Ryou.) Here. Happy birthday. I heard its today. (it was September 2****nd ****when I wrote this part BTW)**

**Ryou: YAY! :D**

**Jinni: Give her back!**

**Jessi and Ryou: NO!**

**Bakura: You can have me.**

**Jinni: HUGGLES! YAY! XD (hugs Bakura)**

**WOOP WOOP! And I don't own Harry, black leather pants, or Ryou and Bakura (I wish I did) and sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been busy. Its only the fourth week of school, and I'm already failing math!! I'm supposed to be doing my homework…but I love you guys more! :D And I'm sorry its so short, I have no ideas.**

Yugi stood in his room, trying to dry his mass of randomly, abnormally spiked hair. "Pharaoh? Come here I need your help!" A few seconds later, Yami appeared in Yugi's doorway, only a towel wrapped around his slender body. Yugi blushed at the sight of his dark half naked. Well, he _was _naked, but had a towel on. _'Wow. I never noticed how… hot Yami was. Ra, I didn't even know he had such beautiful muscles. Wait. Did I just say that Yami has beautiful muscles? Damnit!'_ His eyes trailed to the floor, his blush deepening.

"Yugi? Could you please stop daydreaming about my hot physique? I need to get ready."

"Um…."

Silence.

""Well, do you think I should wear all leather, or just my leather pants and a polo?"

Silence.

"Yami?"

Yami snapped out of his daydream. (A/N: in his chapter)

"All leather." Yami turned on his heel and strode out of the room, much like the dementors in the Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Askaban movie.

" There's something…I can't quite put my finger on it…but its telling me all the decisions I've made are mistakes." Yugi whispered to no one.

He quickly dressed in his black leather suit.

'_I hope I told Ryou to dress nice.'_

**--Meanwhile, thousands of miles away…ok, about 30 minutes later-- Yugi POV**

I walked out of the flower shop with a bouquet of lavender flowers in my hand. They were roses. I hadn't ever seen lavender roses before, but since they were Ryou's favorite color and flower, I couldn't resist buying them.

As I walked up to the car, I thought about his reaction. I found myself daydreaming about him. Not like I didn't already…

_Daydream (Normal POV)_

_Yugi rang the doorbell at Ryou and Bakura's house. A voice called from the house "Be there in a second!" It was Bakura. Yugi sighed dreamily as Bakura went to go fetch Yugi's new boyfriend. The door opened moments later, revealing Ryou. He leant forward and hugged Yugi._

"_Well you look hot today."_

_Yugi blushed._

"_You look hotter."_

_Yugi was in a black leather suit and Ryou was in tight, black skinny jeans and a lavender polo._

"_I got you something Ry-Ry."_

"_Oh, Yugi, you shouldn't have!"_

"_But I did."_

_Yugi then pulled out a bouquet of lavender roses. Ryou squealed in delight. Yugi gave the flowers to Ryou, who invited Yugi inside and put the in water after showing them to Bakura._

"_I love them! And you know what else I love?" asked Ryou, pushing Yugi down onto the couch and straddling him. _

"_What?"_

"_You." whispered Ryou before he attacked Yugi's mouth with his own._

_End daydream_

**Yugi POV**

I pulled up into Ryou's driveway and got out of the car, taking the roses with me. I checked my hair and eyeliner in a pocket mirror before walking up to his door and ringing the bell. The door opened almost instantly and I was greeted by Bakura.

"Hey Bakura. Where's Ryou?"

Almost as if on cue, Ryou popped up behind Bakura.

"Here I am!"

Bakura quietly stepped out of the way and went back to whatever he was doing.

Ryou leant forward and hugged me.

"Well you look hot today."

I blushed.

"You look hotter."

I was in a black leather suit and Ryou was in tight, black skinny jeans and a lavender polo.

"I got you something Ry-Ry."

"Oh, Yugi, you shouldn't have!"

"But I did."

I then pulled out a bouquet of lavender roses. Ryou squealed in delight. I gave the flowers to Ryou, who invited mw inside and put the in water after showing them off to Bakura.

"I love them! And you know what else I love?" asked Ryou, pushing me down onto the couch and straddling me.

"What?"

"You." whispered Ryou before he attacked my mouth with his own.

'_This is just like the daydream…'_

**Jessi: I think this is a good place to end Yugi's chapter…**

**Jinni: I cant believe that this chapter is short and took you 11 days…**

**Ryou: Well, she was busy.**

**Jinni: With what? Or should I ask WHO?!**

**Ryou: Um… (blushes and runs out of room)**

**Jinni: Girl, you have a LOT of explaining to do…**

**Jessi: Anyway, the note I mentioned. Ok, You told me Ryou is being to harsh. Well, there is a VERY GOOD REASON for his harshness. You'll find out eventually…hahaha! Im so evil.**

**Ryou: (back in room) See you guys later!**


	9. Bakura's Poem

**Chapter 9: Bakura's Poem**

"**blah" - regular talking. duh.**

**/blah/ - talking through mind link**

'_**blah' - thoughts**_

Blah- song lyric

**Jessi: I'm finally updating! It's been FOREVER. I'm so sorry, but I've been busy with about 6 other fics. :D I hope you'll like those too when I'm done.**

**Jinni: That's not all you've been busy with…(smirk)**

**Jessi: Shut up yami.**

**Bakura: Anyway, if you two are done fighting like a couple, can I make an announcement?**

**Ryou: Yami…(shakes head)**

**Jessi: (anime fall) ACK…!!**

**Jinni: (helps Jessi up) Go ahead Kura.**

**Bakura: Ok. This is MY chapter and I want it written in MY way with me doing things MY way of doing things, and less OOC-ness if there is any. Got it?**

**Jessi: (Dusts self off) Okies! But your gonna be emotional. VERY emotional. And write poetry! Emo poetry…**

**Ryou: That's cute. (smile) Wesley's quote right?**

**Jessi: Yea…anyway…this is Bakura's POV unless specified, so enjoy. :D And the poem is MINE, not yours, MINE! So no stealing without permission please. If you have by permission, by all means, take it! Put it to good use, but just send me whatever you do with it. :)**

**Bakura POV**

"For you I will." The last lyric of Teddy Geiger's song 'For You I Will' Rang out in my locked bedroom, which was adorned with rock group posters, including 30 Seconds to Mars, AFI, Panic at the Disco, Fall Out Boy, Hawthorne Heights, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, and even a Cascada poster that said 'Bad Boy' on it in big, bold, dark blue lettering. I closed my eyes; when I opened them there were tears that weren't there before.

"Why did I have to leave you Ryou? I know I'm covering it up well, but can't you see how badly I need you?" I asked, some 5 of the many tears falling freely down my chin then dripping onto the floor.

Five silent tears. I suddenly got an urge to write poetry. I pulled out a pen, my notebook reserved for poetry, and began writing. My pen glided across the paper, putting a title on it, and one stanza. I read what I had scribbled across the page.

_Five Silent Tears_

_Last night before I went to sleep,_

_Thoughts of you through mind creped._

That was a good start to me. I tapped my pen, thinking. Then it came to me.

_**Scribble. scribble.**_

_Although I haven't done this in weeks,_

_Five silent tears rolled down my cheeks._

Well it made sense. I thought of something put for the third line.

_**Scribble. Scribble.**_

_The first was for the colour of your eyes,_

_Which will always make the blue of my sky._

No, that made it sound like I was writing about Kaiba. And plus, Ryou's eyes were most certainly not blue, so why had I put that down? I scratched that line out What in Ra's name was brown that wasn't repulsing? Chocolate? Yes, chocolate was good.

_The first was for the colour of your eyes,_

_Which remind me of a melted chocolate river floating by._

Well it made no sense, but poetry, especially mine, never made much sense to begin with…

_**Scribble. Scribble.**_

_The second was for your hair so blonde,_

_Of which I am so fond._

Ok, now it sound like Malik's hair. Ryou's hair was white, not blonde. I shuddered, not wanting to go there. I scratched that out. Why was I writing things that had nothing to do with Ryou?

_**Scribble. Scribble.**_

_The second was for your hair like snow,_

_And how you stand in the wind, and the way it flows._

Yet another line that made no sense. Maybe I should go away from the physical traits?

_**Scribble. Scribble.**_

_The third was for your hand in mine,_

_Which reassures me that everything's going to be just fine._

Well, it most certainly was not fine, but who gave a damn? Not me, that's for sure. Well, ok I cared, but I was talking about the nature of it. It was kind of ironic…

_**Scribble. Scribble.**_

_The fourth came for your sweet embrace,_

_And the thought of your beautiful angelic face._

Ok, it was a physical trait, but it was good. So far, I hadn't ripped any of my hair out in frustration. This poem just came so naturally to me. Strange.

_**Scribble. Scribble.**_

_The last tear was reserved for your warm smile,_

_And the way it seems to stretch a mile._

What a good way to describe his smile…

_**Scribble. Scribble.**_

_And only for you my dear,_

_Did I cry my five silent tears…_

I sat my pen down, finished, and re-read the poem. That was good. Very good indeed. I just hoped Ryou liked it. That's all that really mattered to me.

**Jessi: Yet another short chapter.**

**Jinni: But hopefully, the content will make up for it's shortness.**

**Bakura: Well I'm a poet and didn't know it. I'll say.**

**Ryou: (serious tone) That was so cliché it wasn't even funny.**

**All but Bakura: (bust out laughing)**

**Bakura: Holy fuck I love colouring! (storms off to go write poetry)**

**Jessi: We'll (laugh) see you… (laugh) Jinni!**

**Jinni: We'll see you next time!**

**Ryou: (attacks Jinni like a wild animal) I wanted to do it!**

**Jinni: (traumatized) O….K….**

**Ryou: (blink blink cutely) Bye bye!**

**Jessi: AWWWWWWW! Too CUTE! (starts to pet Ryou)**

**Ryou: (purring)**

**Bakura: (whips out machete) Don't touch him bitch.**

**Jessi: (sweatdrop) Ok, whatever you say Bakura…**


	10. You're My Angel

**Chapter 10: You're My Angel**

"**blah" - regular talking. duh.**

**/blah/ - talking through mind link**

'_**blah' - thoughts**_

Blah- song lyric

**Ryou: Jessi and Jinni are away right now mugging hobos with Wesley, so me and Kura here are doing the intro.**

**Bakura: And don't forget the starfishes…(snickers)**

**Yami: Not funny! (huffs)**

**Yugi: (crying like a three year old girl)**

**Ryou: (hugging Yugi) Bakura! Look what you've done! Now I'll never get him to shut up! You're so insensitive!**

**Bakura: Says the man with a glittery keyboard.**

**Ryou: Um…that's JESSI'S keyboard. Not mine, I swear. (sweatdrop)**

**Yami: I'm not getting any screen time!!**

**Bakura: Piss off.**

**Ryou: BAKURA!**

**Yugi: (hugging Yami now)**

**Bakura: What?**

**Yami: DON'T YOU EVA TALK TO YO GRAN MA MA THAT WAY! (slaps Bakura)**

**Bakura: (stunned) Yes gran ma ma…**

**Yugi and Ryou: (laughing their asses off) Enough already! On with it man!**

**Austin Houston: (pops up out of no where and hits Ryou in the face with a fundraiser packet) STRANGER DANGER!**

**Ryou: O.o…?? Cough CRACK WHORE Cough…**

**Yami POV**

"Pharaoh? Come here I need your help!" Yugi called from his bedroom.

A few seconds later, I strode over to Yugi's doorway, dressed in only a towel that was on the verge of falling off my hips. The second Yugi took one look at me, a crimson red blush bloomed on his cheeks. He thought something he was obviously ashamed of, and his amethyst eyes trailed to the floor, his blush deepening.

"Yugi? Could you please stop daydreaming about my hot physique? I need to get ready." I teased.

"Um…."

Silence.

""Well, do you think I should wear all leather, or just my leather pants and a polo?"

Silence.

"Yami?"

I had gone to La-La Land for a few moments…

**IN LA-LA LAND…**

I read the note once more before proceeding into the dark ballroom. I wondered why Yugi wanted me to come here more and more with each step. As I opened the beautifully carved, and heavy, door, I gasped. There in the centre of the floor was a single red rose, and it had another note along with it. I had found the previous 3 and one thing led to another.

I tugged the collar of my tuxedo, which I had been told to wear, for I would need it in the last step of my mini-quest. I walked over to the note and picked it up along with the rose, which I placed with the other 10. I had eleven roses, and four notes now. I ran my fingers along the intricate patterns on the envelope.

I carefully opened it.

It read:

Yami:

You're almost done. Proceed to the door directly east of your current position. This is where your work will be paid off…

I turned east and found said door, which I slowly began my way towards. My heart pounded in my chest as I reached for the knob and twisted it.

I thrust the door open and there was Yugi, sitting in a chair, holding the rose. He made a motion for me to come over to his resting place.

He rose from the chair as I walked towards him.

"I've been waiting for you." he whispered breathily, before kissing me passionately….

**BACK IN THE PRESENT**

"Yami?"

I snapped out of my day dream and realized I was still standing in Yugi's room, towel almost fallen off, barley covering up my groin area from public, well Yugi's, view anyway. I replied to his question with an "All leather." before striding quickly out of the room.

When I got to my room, I flipped open my cell and found I had a text. It was from Ryou, and was sent about 1 minute ago.

Ryou: When is Yugi coming?

I replied back: In about 45 minutes.

Ryou: :D yay. Thnks Yami.

Me: No problem kiddo.

I closed my phone and threw on the dressiest clean clothes I could find. I surveyed my choice in the mirror, sky blue and white polo with leather pants, before picking up my guitar. I don't think I even had time to remove my pick before Yugi popped in the doorway.

"Oh! You're playing? Can I hear?"

I smiled. "Sure. This is a song I wrote about yo- a special someone." I said, hoping he didn't hear the almost 'you'. He smiled dumbly and I figured this meant he didn't.

"It's called 'You're My Angel.'"

Yugi shook his head as I began playing and singing.

"_Looking in to your eyesI see all I want to be_

_And I don't want it to end_

_If I could only put two words the way I see you_

_I only know I had an angel with me now_

_And when I fall asleep, you're all that I see_

_You're in my thoughts and all of my prayers_

_I wish I could be all that you mean to me_

_My angel without wings_

_My angel_

_I wish you could see all that you mean to me_

_But I could never find the words to tell you_

_And when I fall asleep, you're all that I see_

_You're in my thoughts and all of my prayers_

_I wish I could be all that you mean to me_

_And when I fall asleep, you're all that I see_

_You're in my thoughts and all of my prayers_

_I wish I could be all that you mean to me_

_My angel without wings."_

As I finished, Yugi looked sad, and this worried me. "What's wrong?"

"That was beautiful. Who was it about?"

I hung my head, knowing I couldn't tell him the truth. "I can't tell you. I'm sorry Yugi."

"Why? You can tell me anything."

I sighed and began, "Well, it's actually written about --"

"OH SHIT! I have to go! I'll see you tonight Yami!" Yugi exclaimed, giving me a…very…unexpected chaste kiss before running out the door to pick up his date.

I laid back on my bed long after he had left and touched the spot where I had been kissed for the thousandth time. I felt like I was forgetting something. Then it hit me.

"Bakura!" I exclaimed, before running out of the house myself to go pick up my own date.

**Ryou: Well that's it for this chapter.**

**Yami: Heh, I can play guitar and you can't! Take that tomb robber!**

**Yugi: (staring at a picture of Malik) Pretty jewellery…**

**Austin Houston: (ripping fundraiser packet to shreds with his teeth) STRANGER DANGER!!**

**Bakura: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU KID!?**

**Jessi: (walks in and sees Austin) OK, WHO THE FUCK LET THAT PISSY ASS EMO KID I HATE INTO MY HOUSE?! (removes packet from Austin's mouth) YOU ANIMAL! (beats him with a hobo she randomly pulls out of her pocket)**

**Bakura: He just…appeared. I blame Yami.**

**Yami: WHAT?!**

**Jessi: Yami, get him out of here.**

**Yami: I'm so not touching that boy. He obviously has rabies…(In Mai abridged series voice)**

**Yugi: TAKE THAT BOY OUT OF HERE YOU PRISSY ASS PHARAOH! **

**Yami: (removes shit…I mean Austin from house)**

**Wesley: (walks in and bites Jessi's neck) I'm a vampire. Let me bite you.**

**Jessi: (giggles cutely) Like I have a choice.**

**Jinni: Oh dear Ra. AGAIN?!**

**Ryou: You mean…she's done this before?**

**Jinni: All the time. Even when mugging hobos.**

**Bakura: Sounds safe. Not.**

**Jinni: Maybe they'll stop next chapter? (anime sweatdrop)**

**Ryou: Hopefully… and Bye…(staring at Wesley and Jessi with extreme fascination)**


	11. Dates

**Chapter 11: Dates**

"**blah" - regular talking. duh.**

**/blah/ - talking through mind link**

'_**blah' - thoughts**_

Blah- song lyric

**DAMN THAT TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE!! *throws pocky at readers* GOMEN!!! Ne, that took 3 months and 4 days…the good news is, I have the ending typed out, and I'm almost done with this story! I think all of you will like it! Im sorry this chapter isn't very…well isn't detailed that well, but ok. Im trying to get this done.**

**Jessi: Has anyone seen Jinni?**

**Ryou: I think I saw her with Shiki and Ichijo downtown…**

**Jessi: DAMNIT! (goes to get Jinni, but stops halfway out the door) DON'T TALK TO STRANGERS! (leaves)**

**Bakura: While we're waiting for her to get back, lets go on with this show!**

**Wesley: Sounds good to me.**

**Crystal: (pushes Bakura over)I'M CHRIS BROWN PUSHING THRU A CROWD TOWARDS A SNACK TABLE AT ONE OF MY CONCERTS! *sings* MOVE NIGGAS! LET ME GET ME SOME OF THEM FINE SEXY CRACKAS!**

**Wesley: She's not being racist, I swear. O.o;; It's just how it's said…DON'T KILL HER! (hides Jessi) Wtf much?**

**Ryou POV**

I wiped away the condensation that had formed over the mirror after getting out of the shower. I let the towel fall onto the floor so I could see the reflection in the mirror. I didn't see Ryou, but rather a way to skinny pale white haired teen with eyes saddened eternally. My eyes had long lost their rich deep chocolate colour and were fading to a dull lifeless brown.

Looking down, I traced the thin scars along my arms and let out a sigh before getting dressed. If Yugi came before I was ready, Bakura'd get it.

--

**Bakura POV**

DING DONG! I jumped out of my…slumbering at the desk…when the door bell rang. "Nghhhhhhh…I'M COMING!" I yelled. I stumbled out of the room, shirtless, and went to answer the door. Yugi stood on my front step, clad in fancy clothes, lavender roses in hand…

'Must be here for Ryou…'

"Hey Bakura!" he said, looking behind me, "Where's Ryou?"

Almost as if on cue, Ryou popped up behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders to boost himself up.

"Here I am!" he squealed.

I quietly stepped out of the way and went back to the doorway of my room to watch them.

Ryou leant forward and hugged Yugi.

"Well you look hot today."

Yugi blushed.

"You look hotter."

Yugi was in a black leather suit and Ryou was in tight, black skinny jeans and a lavender polo. I guess his friendship with Malik had influenced him a little too much…oh well, back to eavesdropping…

"I got you something Ry-Ry."

"Oh, Yugi, you shouldn't have!"

"But I did."

Yugi then pulled out the bouquet of lavender roses. Ryou squealed in delight. He gave the flowers to Ryou, who invited him inside and put the in water after showing them off to me.

"I love them! And you know what else I love?" asked Ryou, pushing Yugi down onto the couch and straddling him.

My eyes grew to the size of Yugi's. Oh shit, he couldn't…he wouldn't dare.

"What?"

"You." whispered Ryou before he attacked Yugi's mouth with his own.

I closed my eyes and slid into my room, drowning in my own silent anguish. I cried all the while I was getting dressed, trying to remove the inerasable memory from my thoughts.

He'll never know how much I love him…

**Norm POV**

Ryou and Yugi broke apart from Ryou's desperate act, driven from lack of love, as the doorbell rang for the second time that day. "I'LL GET IT!" called Bakura.

He practically fell out of his room and rushed to the door to open it.

"Yami. Come on in." He smirked at Ryou, who blushed.

Yami walked in and shared he same nervous look with Yugi. Ryou felt the tension and quickly said, "Well! Look at the time! Let's all get going!"

Yami pulled Yugi away for a second before Ryou could steal him away. Ryou didn't object.

Once they were in the kitchen, Yami simply said, "You."

Yugi looked puzzled. "Me? What about me?" Yami sighed.

"The song. You asked me who it was about. It's about you." he said apathetically.

Yugi's eyes widened before closing them to the touch of Yami's lips. "I love you Yugi." he whispered before Yugi gave him a sad smile. "I love…you too." Now that Yami knew for sure he loved Yugi, and Yugi knew for sure why he felt he had been making the wrong decision, they walked out of the kitchen, back to their 'official' boyfriends, so they could get going.

"Yugi, why don't we all go out together? To club Metro…"

"That sounds good to me."

"Won't boss wonder why we're there off of work?"

"No."

--

Music pounded thru the speakers at Metro as the two couples grinded into each others groins, expressing the feelings brought on my the current song, Heaven. Ryou sang the chorus as he made his way over to Bakura.

"_Baby, you're all that I want, when you're lying here in my arms. I'm finding it hard to believe, we're in heaven. Love is all that I need, and I found it there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see, we're in heaven._"

Bakura took hold of Ryou's small waist as Ryou showed the part of him that was Bakura. He ground his ass into Bakura's crotch, making Bakura moan. Yugi was giving the same treatment to Yami, who was also moaning in return.

After about 2 hours of this, alternating boyfriends, the four got back into separate cars. Yami went with Yugi and Ryou, as Bakura insisted on going alone, and Ryou decided to spend the night at the Mouto's .

--

**Bakura POV**

On my way home, I decided to turn on the radio. Of course, it was Ryou's favourite station, Kiss FM. I sighed and decided to listen to the song, which I guess was called Bounce by all the time it said the word. It was kinda catchy, ya know. I'd much have rather listened to America's Suiteheart by Fall Out Boy…. This song kinda reminded me of Ryou…

_The lips that slip Are the lips that press _

_And the lips that leak seem to know you best _

_I put bodies into motion Keep this skin out in the open _

_Liars turn me on _

_Bed spread bandit since '89 _

_You wear your heart on your sleeve _

_And threw mine to the sky _

_Bounce Bounce baby, Bounce back to me (You don't need this) _

_Bounce bounce baby, Bounce back to me (You don't need this) _

_This is it, Call it quits with honesty (You don't need this) _

_Every word is a curse let loose on me _

_Your mouth it moves but fails to speak _

_And when you use your lips they better be on me _

_The lies that tied your tongue in knots _

_Are the words that grew to hit my spots _

_So filthy, Dialled desire_

_Swallowed pride but spit out fire _

_Liars turn me on _

_Bed spread bandit since '89 _

_You wear your heart on your sleeve _

_And threw mine to the sky _

_Bounce Bounce baby, Bounce back to me (You don't need this) _

_Bounce bounce baby, Bounce back to me (You don't need this) _

_This is it, Call it quits with honesty (You don't need this) _

_Every word is a curse let loose on me _

_Your mouth it moves but fails to speak _

_And when you use your lips they better be on me _

_Bounce bounce, baby (Bounce bounce, baby) _

_Bounce bounce, baby (Bounce bounce, baby) _

_So filthy, Dialed desire _

_Swallowed pride but spit out fire _

_Liars turn me on _

_Bounce Bounce baby, Bounce back to me (You don't need this) _

_Bounce bounce baby, Bounce back to me (You don't need this) _

_This is it, Call it quits with honesty (You don't need this) _

_Every word is a curse let loose on me _

_Your mouth it moves but fails to speak _

_And when you use your lips they better be on me_

Ryou…

**Jessi: (has Jinni on leash) OK! That's that. Almost finished with this story! THANK GOD.**

**Jinni: Pete Wentz looked Flamin Hotttt at that FOB concert at Chicago Theatre…with his Ryan Ross eyeliner…mmmmm…**

**Wesley: n.n Pete's sexy…**

**Crystal: I'M POUTING FOR REASONSS IM ABOUT TO EXPLAIN!!!**

**Jessi: Yes Crystal?**

**Crystal: (points at Duke Devlin) HE STOLE MY THEME MUSIC!!! (sobs)**

**Duke: What theme music….?**

**Pete Wentz: (he said this at the concert) You will find love.**

**(Everyone but Duke faints)**

**Duke: (points at Pete) I'll never be as pretty as you…**

**Pete: DAMN RIGHT! :D**

**Duke: good bye Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the third…**

**Pete: G'Bye Everyone…**


	12. The Grande Finale

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN! THE LAST CHAPTER!!! BE HAPPY!!! TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY IS AMAZING FOR ME, THE SLACKER!!**

**Chapter 12: The Grande Finale**

"**blah" - regular talking. duh.**

**/blah/ - talking through mind link**

'_**blah' - thoughts**_

Blah- song lyric

_And after all that we've thru, I know we're cool. _Ryou's phone interrupted his conversation with Yugi and Yami and he quickly excused himself to the next room to take the call, which his caller id said 'private'.

"Hello?" he said to the gentle soft sounds of sobbing coming from his cell.

"Ryou…" a voice said.

"Bakura!"

"Ryou…it's 3 am…you're up…"

"Honey why you calling me so late? It's kinda hard to talk right now."

More sobbing sounds came from the phone.

"Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?"

"No," Bakura said in a low voice, "Everything's going wrong. I can't breathe, Ryou. I can't breathe. I…I still love you…wait. Why are you whispering?" "I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud. Well," Ryou said, looking at the shut door, "My boy is in the next room. And sometimes I wish he was you.""I guess we never really moved on." they said in unison.

"…Bakura…" Ryou whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

"It's really good to hear your voice saying my name, it sounds so sweet. Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak. And I never wanna say boy, you make it hard to be faithful, with the lips of an angel." sobbed Bakura.

"It's funny that you're calling me tonight. I thought about calling you…And, yes, I've dreamt of you too." Ryou replied, silent tears flowing freely, finally free from their prison of deep chocolate orbs."And does he know you're talking to me? Will it start a fight?" Bakura asked, worried for his hikari.

"No, Bakura, I don't think he has a clue."

"It's really good to hear your voice saying my name, it sounds so sweet. Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak."

"And I never wanna say goodbye. But boy, you make it hard to be faithful, with the lips of an angel..." Bakura chocked on his last sob.

By this time, the yami and hikari pair had cried their eyes dry. Ryou heard his name being called, and said one last thing before hanging up…

"Honey why you calling me so late?"

Ryou rubbed his eyes till they weren't bloodshot anymore, and walked in the living room.

"Ryou…" Yugi said.

"Yes?"

Yugi's amethyst eyes slid closed and he grasped Yami's hand. "MeandYamiaregoingout." he said quickly.

"I know…" Ryou said apathetically, "I've always known." Yugi looked shocked and relived.

"Ryou, follow your heart. You love Bakura and Bakura loves you." Yami said, pulling Yugi onto his lap.

Ryou smiled. "Thank you. Both of you." he said before running out the door to find Bakura.

For the first time in his life, he finally decided to listen to his heart.

--

Ryou found Bakura sitting in his room, crying over a sheet of paper. The poem he had written him…

"Bakura!" Ryou squealed, before launching himself at his yami.

"WHOA!" The pair toppled onto the floor.

Ryou picked up the piece of paper, and read it out loud before Bakura had the chance to grab or object it.

"_Five Silent Tears_

_Last night before I went to sleep,_

_Thoughts of you through mind creped._

_Although I haven't done this in weeks,_

_Five silent tears rolled down my cheeks._

_The first was for the colour of your eyes,_

_Which remind me of a melted chocolate river floating by._

_The second was for your hair like snow,_

_And how you stand in the wind, and the way it flows._

_The third was for your hand in mine,_

_Which reassures me that everything's going to be just fine._

_The fourth came for your sweet embrace,_

_And the thought of your beautiful angelic face._

_The last tear was reserved for your warm smile,_

_And the way it seems to stretch a mile._

_And only for you my dear,_

_Did I cry my five silent tears…"_

Ryou's tear filled eyes spilled over the brims and the tears of joy started flowing. "OH BAKURA! YOU REALLY DO LOVE ME!!" he happily sobbed into Bakura's chest.

Bakura's arms wrapped around the fragile boy as Ryou kissed him. The first kiss in the start of a relationship that would last a long time…

**-10 years later-**

Ryou sat in the Mouto's home once again, talking over a cup of green tea.

"Yugi, how's Heiwa doing?"

"She's fine. Just started kindergarten today."

"Oh? Sasuke just started kindergarten today too."

Ryou glanced at the clock, which told him that school ended for the kids in about 10 minutes, and decided to call Ms. Morshietta to tell Sasuke to come home with Heiwa Mouto.

"I hope you don't mind Yugi."

"Not at all."

Right then, the door flew open and there stood Bakura, eyes shining with excitement. Ryou rushed over to him.

"I knew I'd find you here!" Bakura said, picking Ryou up bridal style and kissing him. The kiss deepened and Yugi made an 'ahem' noise. "I'm right here!"

Bakura smirked and set Ryou down. "Well, it's not like we haven't seen you and Yami go all out. Remember after your honeymoon when we all went out to club Metro again? In the VIP room?"

Yugi turned red and a blue sedan pulled into the drive. "Oh look, your husband's home." Bakura said casually.

"And OUR kids." Yugi said, setting his tea.

"Wait? Sasu-"

"DADDY!!" A small white haired boy tackled Bakura's leg, almost sending him to the floor, had Ryou not caught him.

"Hey Sasuke! How was the first day?" Ryou cheerfully said, taking his boy into his arms and twirling him around.

"It was great mommy! Aunt Yugi's daughter is in my class!"

Yugi smiled. "Did you two get along?"

"Yes! Heiwa's my best friend!" Sasuke said, hugging Heiwa just as she walked in with her father.

Heiwa looked puzzled, but then returned Sasuke's hug.

"Heiwa! Did you like your first day of kindergarten?" Yugi asked.

"It was super! Sasuke sits next to me!"

Sasuke smiled at his friend. "Mommy?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I go to the park with Uncle Yami and Heiwa?"

"Yami?" Ryou questioned.

"Fine with me if it's cool with mom."

"Yes you can Sasuke."

"Thank you mommy!"

Yami walked over and kissed Yugi before turning to the kids. "You ready?"

"YES!!" they yelled in unison and raced out the door.

Yami chuckled.

"If Sasuke's any trouble…" Bakura started.

"Don't worry Kura. He'll be fine." Yami said before walking out the door, the kids calling him 'Grandpa Yami' and 'Old Man'. Yami laughed, getting tackled to the ground. He pulled both the kids off and helped them get in the car.

Ryou smiled as Yami and his little boy left.

"Bakura…I love you…You know, I still have that poem you wrote when we were in high school?"

Bakura closed his eyes and hugged Ryou. "My tenshi…"

Yugi smiled at the two and thought, 'And to think it was me and Yami who brought them this close.'

Yugi gathered the tea cups and walked into the kitchen to start dinner.

"I love you Bakura." Ryou whispered.

"I love you more…"

"No I lo-"

"I love YOU more!"

"No I love you-"

"MORE!"

"Bu-"

"MORE!!"

Yugi smiled at Bakura's childish arguing over who loved who more.

"Shut up you two! You love each other the same!" Yugi playfully yelled.

"I guess he's right." Bakura said, looking into Ryou's eyes.

"I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need. I love you more with every breath, truly, madly, deeply, do." Ryou sang the song played at their wedding, that was forever deemed their 'song'.

Bakura sang up until the very last line. "I wanna stand with you on a mountain, I wanna bathe with you in the sea. I want to lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me."They whispered one last line before sharing the most passionate kiss in the entire years of their relationship."I wanna stand with you on a mountain…"

**And there you have it! The end…**

**I really hope you enjoyed the story, as it took awhile to write. **

**Jinni: psttt…there may be a sequel…if you desire it…**

**-Jessi-**


End file.
